Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate
The Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate is a battle between the united forces of both the Alliance and the Horde against the undead Scourge. Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and Dranosh Saurfang challenged the Lich King at the very entrance of Icecrown Citadel, Angrathar the Wrathgate, and Saurfang was slain. However, the Forsaken, led by Grand Apothecary Putress, attacked from the cliffs above the Gate with catapults loaded with their New Plague, killing most of the Alliance-Horde forces including Bolvar and driving the Lich King back into his fortress. Upon the completion of the quests / , a cutscene plays showing the battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. The cutscene can be repeated by speaking to Alexstrasza, who stands on the fiery battlefield. 9Pvq9D2q4UI Transcript : walks among his troops out of the lower level of Fordragon Hold toward the Court of Skulls. :Alliance Soldier 1: Highlord Bolvar! Thank the Light! :Alliance Soldier 2: For Lordaeron! :Alliance Soldier 3: For the Alliance! :Bolvar roars as he and his men charge into the undead. :Highlord Fordragon: Back, you mindless wretches! :The gates open and Scourge vrykul, shouting in their native tongue, charge out as the lesser undead fall back. :Highlord Fordragon: Fight on, brothers! :As the battle continues, observes the conflict from the ledge of the Kor'kron Vanguard overlooking the field and raises his axe to rally his soldiers. :Dranosh Saurfang: Rise up, sons of the Horde! Blood and glory await us! :Back at the battle, Bolvar glances up at the sound of an orcish horn and Dranosh shouting "Victory or death!" in orcish as he and his troops arrive. :Dranosh Saurfang: Lok'tar ogar! For the Horde! :Horde army: FOR THE HORDE! :Bolvar and Dranosh fight side-by-side. :Highlord Fordragon: I was wondering if you'd show up! :Dranosh Saurfang: I couldn't let the Alliance have ALL the fun today! :Dranosh swings his axe, killing three undead vrykul in one slash. The vrykul forces dispatched, Bolvar and Dranosh approach the gate with their combined army grouped together behind them. Dranosh glances at Bolvar, apparently giving him the lead to speak. :Highlord Fordragon: ! The blood of , of your people, demands justice! Come forth, coward, and answer for your crimes! :The gate rumbles and opens again as Dranosh growls, revealing the , Frostmourne in hand. :The Lich King: You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave and the true meaning of fear. :As the Lich King approaches, undead legions rise behind him. :Dranosh Saurfang: Enough talk! Let it be finished! :Dranosh charges, roaring. The Lich King swings Frostmourne, shattering Dranosh's axe and killing the orc instantly. Bolvar and the Horde army can only watch in horror as his body falls to the ground. Frostmourne consumes the soul of the slain orc. When Bolvar next speaks, there is no mistaking the seething anger in his voice. :Highlord Fordragon: You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor. :The Lich King: Boldly stated, but there is nothing you can— :An explosion and a green cloud, accompanied by screams of pain behind Bolvar interrupts the confrontation. :The Lich King: What? :Laughter emanates from the heights above both the Wrathgate and the Kor'kron Vanguard as approaches the ledge. :'Grand Apothecary Putress:' Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven? :As he speaks, Forsaken catapults roll into view on both sides of him. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken! :The Lich King: ... :The catapults fire, unleashing plague bombs onto the battlefield. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Death to the Scourge! And death to the living! :The plague explodes across the field, killing Scourge, Alliance and Horde soldiers alike. :Highlord Fordragon: Fall back! :The forces not killed by the plague flee from the Wrathgate as many more die around Bolvar. Even the Lich King is affected as he falls to his knees, coughing and hacking. With a roar, Arthas comes to his feet and retreats from the field, back into Icecrown Citadel. :The Lich King: This isn't over. :The gate closes. Putress laughs. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken. :Putress leaves. On the field below, Bolvar falls to his hands and knees, wretching, then glances up towards Fordragon Hold to where he had left the Alliance adventurer to stand guard. :Highlord Fordragon: (thinking) We're finished. No escape... for any of us. :Bolvar glances towards Wyrmrest Temple and sees dragons approaching. Finally, he rolls to his back as he succumbs to the plague and appears to die just as the dragons, members of the Red flight, arrive. The reds incinerate the Forsaken catapults and the plague clouds as well as most of the Forsaken before flying back to the temple. Notes The video file can be found in the Warcraft install directory listed below, and is watchable using the ffdshow codec pack, freely available on the internet or with the VLC Media Player. ;Mac OS X /Applications/Games/World of Warcraft/Data/enUS/Interface/Cinematics ;Windows Vista C:\Users\Public\Games\World of Warcraft\Data\enUS\Interface\Cinematics ;Windows XP C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Data\enUS\Interface\Cinematics Category:Events